Love Is Watching Someone Die
by ohmydaylighter
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en el spoiler de CoHF "Love is Watching Someone Die"


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare :D

Era un día lluvioso en Nueva York. Pero a Simon no le importaba. Nada le importaba en realidad. Estaba caminando junto a Magnus y Tessa Gray camino al cementerio y en lo único que podía pensar era en todas las personas a las que había perdido.

Sentía como las gotas chocaban contra su piel y se mezclaban con las lágrimas que no podía ocultar. Ya habían pasado cien años desde la guerra con Sebastian. Y todos a los que amaba, los había visto morir. Si no fue en la guerra, fue por vejez o enfermedad. Eso no cambiaba el dolor después de todo.

Estos eran los días en los que más odiaba la inmortalidad. No había nada más doloroso que ver a los que amas morir y más aun, saber que nunca volverás a verlos. No importa que intentes. Incluso se pregunto como habían hecho Magnus y Tessa para soportar todo este tiempo. Pero era una pregunta estúpida, porque ellos lo habían hecho (y seguían haciéndolo) al igual que el. Con días penosos que podian parecer mas extensos de lo que en realidad era o con dias que pasaban rapido y sin cuidado.

Atravesaron las rejas que funcionaban como entrada del cementerio y recorrieron todas las lapidas mundanas. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde las lapidas se encontraban una junto a la otra pero separadas del resto.

Escucho a Tessa murmurándole algo a Magnus y lo vio a él asintiendo con la cabeza. No llego a entender bien que le dijo pero ambos se alejaron a una de las lapidas.

Simon comenzó a caminar a través de las lapidas.

"_Jonathan Herondale."_

Fue la primera lapida en la cual se detuvo. Sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba ahí ya que sus cenizas, al igual que todos los cazadores de sombras, estaban en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Y él ni siquiera había podido participar de la ceremonia porque era un Subterráneo.

-¿Qué tal el infierno? –pregunto bromeando al aire, sin esperar alguna respuesta concreta. Pateo algo de tierra, sin saber muy bien que más debía agregar.- Cuida de Clary.-susurro antes de pasar a la tumba a su lado.

"_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern"_

-Hey Fray.- Simon se sentó frente a la lapida de Clary, a pesar del lodo, y se quedo observándola un tiempo antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Sabes? Tus bisnietos se parecen mucho a ti, deberías verlos.-sonrió débilmente al recordarlo. Y luego una mueca cruzo su rostro por lo extraño de la situación.- Oh y por cierto, me debes unas cuantas. Yo solo prometí cuidar de tus hijos.-miro al suelo sin saber que mas agregar. Había intentado bromear pero no eso disminuía su tristeza. Comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando lo recordó.- Ah casi lo olvido.-saco de su campera un manga y lo dejo en el suelo en una parte donde no se mojara.- Es nuevo. No se compara a Naruto, pero es bueno. Te extraño, Fray.-susurro antes de de dedicarle una triste mirada a la lapida y seguir avanzando.

Se cruzo con otros nombres como _"Jocelyn Fairchild"_, _"Maryse Lightwood"_, _"Robert Lightwood"_,_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood"_...

"_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood"_

La lapida con el nombre se cruzo por su camino. Y apenas la diviso, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

La imagino frente a él. Con su cabello negro rozándole la cintura, sus ojos con ese brillo que tenían siempre que lo miraba, con su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa…

Y no pudo evitar recordarlo. El recuerdo se fue tan rápido como llego pero aun así le dolía. El final de la guerra cuando volvió a ver quienes habían quedado...

"_Simon estaba de pie frente a un cuerpo sin vida. L__evanto la vista pero no vio absolutamente nada, solo cuerpos. Estaban por todas partes, incluso llego a pensar que tan solo era un invento de su imaginación. Tantas muertes… parecía imposible._

_Asaltado por el miedo de que en alguna parte el cuerpo de Clary, Isabelle, Jordan o incluso el de Jace, se encontraran sin vida en alguna parte, Simon comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el instituto-como habían acordado en caso de seguir con vida.-_

_Al llegar, la tranquilidad lo cubrió. Clary y Jace estaban sentados en la entrada del Instituto. Pudo divisar a Alec, que aparecía con Magnus mal herido y del otro lado a Jordan en forma de lobo._

_-¡SIMON! –grito Clary mientras se acercaba a él. Automáticamente, el vampiro puso su mirada en la pelirroja que lo abrazaba. -Simon, estas bien. Pensé… Pensé que algo te había ocurrido.- Ambos soltaron un sonido de alegría. Clary tenia severas heridas pero también pudo ver algunos iratzes que estaban ayudando a que cicatrizaran._

_-¿Dónde… Donde está el resto?–pregunto Simon buscando el rostro de Isabelle que venía hacia él, desde alguna parte, esperando para abrazarlo, para que viera que estaba bien._

_-Simon, solo quedamos nosotros. Maia, Maryse,Izzy… Ellas… Ellas ya no están, Simon. Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento."_

No importa cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado desde ese día, dolía como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

Isabelle. Su Isabelle. Se la habían arrebatado sin decirlo. Y con ella se habían llevado una parte de él que sería imposible de recuperar.

No podía detener su mente. Lo único que veía eran recuerdos de Isabelle. Como se reía de sus chistes, no importa cuán tontos fueran, como se sentía abrazarla, besarla o simplemente mirarla dormir... Su cabello, la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos, su determinación e incluso cuando se enojaba…

Sin controlar sus emociones, Simon comenzó a golpear los arboles que se encontraban en el cementerio, arrojaba tierra por doquier, llorando, lleno de furia.

No quería ser inmortal. Jamás había querido y jamás querría serlo. Era una tortura. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Se dejo caer en la tierra empapada. No podía detener las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-Te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. No importa que ya no estés aquí…-susurro llorando, con la cabeza apoyada contra el suelo.-Fui un idiota. Un idiota por no haber estado contigo. Por no haberte protegido.-se recrimino.- Un día oí, que amor es ver a alguien morir. Pero no quiero seguir viendo a gente morir. No quería perderte desde un principio… A todos nos haces falta. Incluso a Magnus, estoy seguro de que extraña que critique su forma de vestir y su exceso de purpurina.-sonrió débilmente antes de sentarse a un lado de la lapida de Isabelle como si fuera ella. Se sentía cansado y sin ganas de pelear por algo que sabia que seria imposible de cambiar.- Te extraño. Extraño que me grites, extraño tu risa, extraño poder abrazarte… Extraño todo de ti. Te necesito. Y soy un idiota porque siempre lo supe y nunca te lo dije. No te lo dije cuando pude…-se le quebró la voz.- Intente seguir adelante sin ti, en serio lo hice. Incluso llegue a creer que lo lograría. Que seria fuerte, por ti. Pero, ahora... supongo que puedo entender lo que sentías. No querer salir lastimado...

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se giro y ahí estaba Magnus quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya debían irse.-Un minuto más.- rogó el vampiro.

-Solo uno.-le permitió Magnus mientras lo dejaba solo devuelta con Isabelle, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Te amo, Isabelle Lightwood. No importa donde estés o donde yo este o cuánto tiempo pase.-se detuvo a pensar un segundo.- Se que nunca seré ni la mitad de lo que te mereces pero espero que... sea suficiente.-llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y se puso de pie. Dejo una flor al pie de la lapida antes de dirigirse de vuelta con Magnus y Tessa.


End file.
